As a floppy diskette holder for holding/storing three and one-half inch floppy diskettes F, each diskette including one magnetic disc as an information recording medium in a thin rectangular hard case made of a rigid resin, there have been devised those for an array of floppy diskettes inserted in parallel on a plastic sheet on one side or on both sides thereof.
Especially, what is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,374 has six rectangular dish-shaped floppy disk receptacles (hereinafter called FD receptacles 10 ) on each side of a rectangular frame made of an elastic synthetic resin and resilient tabs 11 extending from a center of an open edge of one side wall of each FD receptacle 10 diagonally downward into the FD receptacles 10. When a floppy diskette F is inserted into the FD receptacle 10, the floppy diskette F is held between a free end of the resilient tab 11 and a bottom of the FD receptacle 10. In this case, holes for filing in a binder are made on one side of the holder, so that a plurality of holders can be filed easily.
Thus, although the former diskette holder is convenient for storing/holding a large number of floppy diskettes F, the resilient tab 11 is, as mentioned above, extended from the center of the upside of the side wall of each FD receptacle 10, hence a center area of the floppy diskette F may be pressed by the resilient tab 11.
A slide cover S is provided about one side of this kind of floppy diskette for opening/closing the window for writing in or reading from the magnetic disc inside, while a labelling part or section L is provided at the range from the other side to the center portion for receiving a label containing information corresponding to the matter recorded in the magnetic disk.
According to the aforementioned prior art, however, when the floppy diskette F is inserted into the FD receptacle 10, as shown in FIG. 1, one of the sides other than that along the slide cover S is under the resilient tab 11, hence, the labelling part or section L of the floppy diskette F is covered by the resilient tab 11. This making it difficult to see the information of the label on the labeling part L. The problem can be solved by inserting the floppy diskette FD with its slide cover S on the same side as the resilient tab 11, as shown in FIG. 2, but this accompanies the risk of the slide cover S being in sliding contact with the end of the tab 11 as the floppy diskette F inserted or removed. When repeating this, there is a risk that the smoothness of opening and closing the slide cover S being deteriorated.
A purpose of this invention is to provide a floppy diskette holder holding a floppy disc in a FD receptacle thereof stably without any risk of the slide cover S or the labelling part or section L of the floppy diskette F being pressed against by the resilient tab 11. Another purpose of the invention is to make it easy to insert the floppy diskette F into the FD receptacle 10 without a mis-insertion thereof.